In-line or discrete optical amplifiers used in optical communication networks are capable of amplifying wavelength channels as those channels traverse the communication network. Conventional discrete optical amplifiers have typically been limited in how efficiently they use the pump power provided to the gain medium because of their inherent performance characteristics. In other words, pump sources typically provided a relatively high power pump signal (“pump”) to the gain medium and the limitations associated with the characteristics of the optical amplifier prevented it from using all or a substantial portion of the pump power. Consequently, conventional discrete optical amplifiers dump a significant amount of the residual power from the pump.